


[Podfic]  Mystery Spot podfics - collection

by Liannabob



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Set during 'Mystery Spot'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: A collection of several "Mystery Spot" podfics, all written by K Hanna Korossy.   All fics are set either during or following the events in "Mystery Spot."   Individual story descriptions are listed with the download links.These podfics were originally posted in 2011 to the Amplificathon livejournal.  I'm just now getting around to making an AO3 page for them because I am a terrible podparent.





	[Podfic]  Mystery Spot podfics - collection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mystery Spot fics](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462626) by K Hanna Korossy. 



A bundle of all five podfics can be downloaded:[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j8apz6s0kuahd4k/Myster%20Spot%20podfic%20bundle.zip?dl=0)

 

Fic title:  "You Slay Me"

Story link:[Here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5303415/1/You_Slay_Me)

Download link: [Here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yxhta82erba8w63/Mystery%20Spot%20Fics%20-%20You%20Slay%20Me.mp3?dl=0)

Podfic length: 15 minutes

Summary:  "Mystery Spot missing scene: In a loop full of the unexpected, he'd still never expected it to happen like this." 

 

 

Fic title:  "Slow Poison"

Story link:[Here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5189533/1/Slow_Poison)

Download link:[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9es9la6tigvxrqz/Mystery%20Spot%20Fics%20-%20Slow%20Poison.mp3?dl=0)

Podfic length: 26 minutes

Summary: "Mystery Spot missing day: The taco wasn't funny at all."  

 

Fic title:  "TGIF"

Story link:[Here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4597136/1/TGIF)

Download link:[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qmly6yc8vwpsh0p/Mystery%20Spot%20Fics%20-%20TGIF.mp3?dl=0)

Podfic length: 20 minutes

Summary: "Mystery Spot tag: He was almost used to the idea again that Dean was alive." 

 

 

 

Fic title:  "In the Heat of the Moment"

Story link:[Here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4357694/1/In_the_Heat_of_the_Moment)

Download link[:Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qr1ox3is0xu535e/Mystery%20Spot%20Fics%20-%20In%20the%20heat%20of%20the%20moment.mp3?dl=0)

Podfic length: 20 minutes

Summary:  "Mystery Spot missing scenes: Sam was acting weird." 

 

 

Fic title:  "Wednesday's Child"

Story link:[Here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4271137/1/Wednesdays_Child)

Download link[:Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9mvy46ynozkpnd2/Mystery%20Spot%20Fics%20-%20Wednesday%27s%20child.mp3?dl=0)

Podfic length: 47 minutes

Summary: "Mystery Spot/Jus in Bello tag: Sam's different, and Dean doesn't understand why." 

 


End file.
